Some transportation services may provide transportation on demand, drawing from a transportation supply pool that includes vehicles of multiple types to meet the needs of those requesting transportation as the needs arise. Including personal mobility vehicles such as bicycles and scooters in a dynamic transportation network may enable transportation requestors to complete portions of a journey more efficiently. However, unlocking a personal mobility vehicle at the start of a journey and/or locking the personal mobility vehicles at the end of the journey may be points of friction that delay trips or increase user frustration.
Many traditional systems for locking personal mobility vehicles may have drawbacks, especially when used in the context of a dynamic transportation network. For example, requiring users to lock a vehicle and then report, via an app, that the vehicle has been locked may result in users forgetting to do one or the other, decreasing vehicle security and user satisfaction. Poor information about lock state may result in users being recorded as having taken trips that are longer or shorter than the actual trip taken, may result in vehicles being marked unavailable when the vehicles are in fact available, and/or may result in vehicles being marked as available when the vehicles are unavailable, decreasing system efficiency and increasing user frustration. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for locks for wheeled vehicles.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference characters and descriptions indicate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. While the exemplary embodiments described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, the exemplary embodiments described herein are not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the instant disclosure covers all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the appended claims.